


Father & Son

by KuwataLeon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fix It AU i guess, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Other, Peter's hurt bad, Post GOTG 2, Protectiveness, Stabbing, Whump, Yondu's a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuwataLeon/pseuds/KuwataLeon
Summary: When Peter doesn't come back from a mission, not even a blizzard can't stop Yondu from going to find him.





	Father & Son

**Author's Note:**

> For a kink meme prompt. But it's not kinky at all just good ol' fashion father son h/c.

White. His least favorite color.

Yondu always hated the plain, blank shade. Or lack thereof. It was so dull, so lifeless. Back on the ship he always bought non-tinted brown paper for the crew. Well mostly for Peter. They didn’t really have much use for the stuff, but the kid liked to draw all the things his brain could conjure of Terra so he wouldn’t forget it. 

Peter. 

It’s a blizzard out there and Peter’s still not back.

It’s been hours since the Guardians planned on meeting at the rendezvous point and everyone, shaking to their bitter cores and cursing at Mother Nature, had returned. 

Everyone but one. 

Rocket mumbled to himself harshly as he worked on fixing the comm link. The others distracted themselves with their own usual hobbies, Drax sharpening his knives a little sharper then usual, Gamora gripping the fruit they had perhaps a little too tightly to check for its ripeness and Groot trimming his branches with less precision to be desired. Yondu just couldn’t stop staring out the window as his least favorite color completely covered the world around him.

“Comm’s back up!” Rocket announced urgently and not a second later Gamora was yelling into her own. 

“Quill? Quill are you there can you here me?”

Static.

“Quill are you okay? Where are you? Peter where are you?!”

Gamora's yelling and the sound of static turned into a drone as Yondu kept staring at the abyss around him. Peter was out there. Peter was going to die. He had promised to himself he would protect him and now he was going to die die die die-

“Open the doors Kraglin.”

Kraglin looked up from where he sat huddled on the floor next to Yondu. He was about to question him, but he knew that expression. That look of determination, anger, and fear that Yondu only ever showed when something was wrong with his son. He knew better then to question that. 

Kraglin quickly got up and headed to the front of the ship as Yondu sauntered towards the lower level. The other guardians started to take notice.

“Hey, hey what the hell are you two doing?” Rocket yelled as he saw Kraglin grip the handle of the lever that controlled the hatch. Kraglin’s expression was unmoving.

“Captain’s gotta go.” 

“What the hell do you mean 'Captain’s gotta go’? I don’t know if you lost a part of your brain in the past few hours but it’s a frickin blizzard of the ages out there!” Rocket fought as he attempted to pull Kraglin’s hand off the lever, but the other maintained his iron grip. “There’s no way he’s gonna find his way back from that!” 

“Rocket!” 

Rocket stopped his fight and looked over at Gamora, whom he hadn’t realized had stopped yelling over the comm. She looked so…vulnerable. He’d never seen her like this before. 

“Centaurian’s have the greatest tolerance to cold of all of us. And humans have the worst. You have to let him go find Peter.” Gamora pleaded, choking out the last bit. Her hands were shaking as she clutched her comm in her hands desperately, occasional sparks coming out of it as it was clear she had crushed it in her worries. 

Rocket looked around the rest of the ship. The others seemed similarly upset, Mantis seemed particularly downtrodden, a combination of her own feelings and the strong aura of negativity surrounding her. They were all looking at Rocket with expressions that mirrored Gamora’s desperate one. 

Rocket sighed, and let go of Kraglin’s hands, using one to turn on his own comm. “Yondu. You go find Quill. And when you do, beat his ass for forcing me to see the ugly ass face Drax makes when he’s about to cry.”

And the hatch opened.

 

Yondu pulled his scarf up even higher as the blizzard somehow seemed to be worsening around him. He ran his fingers along the soft, warm fabric.

Peter had bought it for him a few months after the altercation with Ego. His face was beet red as he handed it over saying it was for some silly Terran holiday called father’s day. Yondu, gods know what came over him, immediately embraced him. Hard. Peter almost choked to death from lack of oxygen hard. 

Yondu smiled just a bit at the memory when a harsh beeping noise from his pocket sprung him right out of his thoughts. He quickly looked down at the tracker and realized he was only a few feet away from Peter. He turned every which way but the snowfall was so thick it made it almost impossible to see anything. 

So he listened instead.

He stilled himself completely, closing his eyes, trying to find any sound that wasn’t the wind. And then he heard it. The beautiful voice of that little Terran singer Peter loved so much (Marty Jacklan? Something like that). 

Focusing on that sound and as quickly as he could, Yondu moved towards it, gripping onto his scarf as he fought against the winds, the music getting closer and closer. His feet dragged in the snow and his eyes burned from the gusts, but dammit he had to keep them open so he could spot that mess of dirty blonde hair, grab him by it and yell at Peter for making the others (not him of course) worry so much! 

But then he spotted it. The body laying sprawled out in the snow, hand barely gripping it’s owner’s most prized possession, the machine filled with life and the human with little to none. Yondu ran as fast as his snow drenched boots could carry him. When he arrived at the figure, immediately confirming the identity to be his son’s, he crouched to the ground, scooping up the cold human into his much warmer arms. Peter’s eyes were closed, his lips almost as blue as Yondu and his skin that pale, pale white Yondu hated most of all. 

“Peter? Peter are you there?” Yondu tried desperately, shaking the man as he did. 

Miraculously, Peter’s eyes fluttered open. He seemed dazed at first, squinting until he could make out the face above him. Joy seemed to flood his features as he realized who it was. “Y-Yondu. You found me.”

Yondu smiled in relief, just barely being able to hold back his tears at the sight of life. “’Course I did son. I’d never let you leave that ship without a tracker on you somewhere.” Yondu gripped his boy tighter, adjusting him slightly which caused Peter to cry out in pain. Yondu looked down at the other’s agonized expression in fear. 

“P-Peter? What’s wrong kid?”

Peter looked down at his stomach. Yondu followed his eyes to see Peter’s layers had a huge blood splotch on them. He swiftly, yet gently, lifted up Peter’s shirt to see he had messily wrapped some cloth around his abdomen to clearly stop the bleeding, but judging by the amount of dried blood on the home-made bandages, he’d probably lost way more then he should have. 

Yondu turned his face back to Peter’s eyes. “What the hell happened?”

Peter tried to smile again, but it was obviously filled with pain. “Some assholes used the cover of the snow to grab and stab me as they stole pretty much everything I had on me. Including my comm link.” 

The comm link!  
Yondu quickly pressed his back on. “Hey jackasses! I found Quill. He’s real bad. If the cold doesn’t kill him soon the blood loss sure as hell will. Ya’ll better get your butts over here real quick! I’m sending you my location.” He tried his hardest to sound tough and not concerned but it was pretty damn hard to do that when the kid you had raised was dying in your arms. 

“Yondu! We…the snow…stuck…” Rocket was breaking up every few words but Yondu could make out the general idea. He cursed to himself as he realized they were on their own for now. There’s no way he could make it back with Peter in this frozen hell. 

Peter shivered a bit in his arms, his eyes beginning to shut. Yondu snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, much to Peter’s annoyance. “Boy don’t you close those things on me now! You gotta stay awake!” 

“But I’m sleepy…” Peter whined, covering his eyes with is arm. His body released another convulsion as he turned a bit into Yondu’s body, wincing from the pain on his stomach.

This wasn’t good. Yondu realized they needed to find shelter away from this snowstorm and soon. He looked down at the exhausted man in his arms. “Peter. I gotta pick you up now okay? We gotta find shelter.” 

Peter let his arm down, a sudden realization hitting him. “I was trying to get to a cave nearby when I couldn’t move anymore. I think it’s over there?” Peter pointed to his right. “Pretty close by.” 

Yondu nodded. He put down the other for just a second to take his long trench coat off. Gingerly, he wrapped Peter’s body in the leather fabric, wishing he was slightly bigger or Peter was smaller so the thing would surround him completely. He looked down at Peter’s blinking eyes, the man’s breaths ragged, as the shivering didn’t seem to cease. Carefully, Yondu hooked his hands under his knees and back and picked him up with ease. Peter seemed surprised at this. 

“You’re not struggling? I thought I was pretty heavy.”

Yondu chuckled. “You know how many times I’ve had to haul your ass away before? It wasn’t too long ago the last time. And if anything you’re smaller then when you were last eating well on my ship.” 

Peter laughed breathily; although it sounded a bit more like a wheeze. Yondu squeezed him tighter to his chest. The boy’s laugh always brought out the protective side in him. 

He only had to walk a few dozen feet when he spotted the cave. Peter wasn’t kidding when he said he was close. It was probably easy to see from where he was laying earlier before the storm picked up. 

Fighting against the wind with each step, Yondu finally made it inside. He made sure to walk far enough back that the wind chill wouldn’t hit them before settling down against the wall, Peter still in his arms. He remembered they had been on a similarly cold planet when Peter was only a boy and he had told him body heat was the best way to keep him warm if he started freezing. So there was no way in hell he was going to let go of him now. 

“Kraglin? Rat? Any of ya’ll there?” 

“Yondu!” Gamora’s concern laden voice rang out into his ear, causing him to wince at it’s intensity. “The storms settling a bit. We might be able to move in a few minutes. Just sit tight. Is…is Peter okay?” 

Yondu looked down at Peter, whose eyes seemed glazed over as he struggled to stay awake. He looked lower and noticed the stain on his shirt seemed to be getting redder again, he must have reopened the wound carrying Peter to the cave. ‘Shit’

“Girl you better gets over here quick. And get someone to prep that Terran blood I have in the bottom left cabinet in the med bay. Boy’s gonna need a transfusion.” He could hear Gamora about to question him about where exactly he got this blood from but he quickly shut her up with a gruff “don’t ask”. 

“We’ll be there as soon as possible. Maybe even sooner. Just…please keep him alive until then.” Yondu could tell Gamora was trying to be strong, but Peter had wormed his way into her heart and once that happens there was no way to not be scared to death when the kid was in the slightest bit of danger. 

“If I have to kick the life back into him I will. Don’t you worry green girl.” Yondu reassured her, turning off the comm link immediately after to focus on Peter. Speaking of which, as soon as he hung up Peter had reached up and fisted a shaky hand into Yondu’s shirt, looking up at him pathetically. To say Yondu was worried was an understatement. 

“What’s wrong son?” Yondu questioned while running his fingers through Peter’s hair to attempt to comfort him. Peter sunk into the touch a bit but he still had that look on his face, pain mixed with fear.

“Am I going to die Yondu?” Peter asked quietly, but the question sounded as loud as an alarm to Yondu. He quickly and sternly shook his head, holding him tighter as he looked into his eyes. 

“You think I would ever let that happen to you? You ain't going nowhere. Not as long as I’m around.” Yondu said it with such confidence Peter seemed to totally believe it. He laughed a little. 

“Yeah you’re right. You can’t get rid of me that easily. You still need me to crawl into those small spaces.” Peter said with that ever-present mischievous glint in his eyes.

For the first time during the ordeal, Yondu cracked a smile, even let out a laugh. Only Peter could ask the most serious of serious questions and then make a joke right after. Only Peter Quill. Only his boy. 

Yondu, having now fully given up the tough guy act, smiled down at Peter lovingly, brushing a stray hair out of his eye. “Hey I’ll tell you what. When we get back you’ll show me that Terran movie of yours. The one with Mary Poppins? Kraglin found a new site that has lots of Terran movies and I want to see this cool hero you think I am.” 

Peter smiled sleepily up at Yondu, letting down the hand that was gripping the other’s shirt out of exhaustion. “Yeah that sounds nice…” Peter’s words got quieter as he spoke, as he began to drift off. 

Yondu panicked, shaking the boy lightly.

“Peter? Peter stay with me! You can’t go to sleep!” Yondu wanted to shake him harder, smack him, anything to keep him awake! But the fear of opening his wound even further prevented him from doing so. He shut up for a second and could hear Peter’s light breaths and, thank gods, he was just unconscious for now. 

Attempting to regain his composure, Yondu focused on trying to stop the bleeding again, biting off a piece of his sleeve so he could put it over the wound. His left arm, already cold was now freezing but he barely felt a thing, all his efforts focused on Peter, Peter, Peter. 

He started thinking of that one song. The one on Peter’s Zune that he had heard him playing a lot since everything with Ego. He quietly sang what he remembered as he used the hand that wasn’t putting pressure on the wound to stroke his son’s hair.

“It's not time to make a change.  
Just relax, take it easy.  
You're still young, that's your fault.  
There's so much you have to know.”

He barely heard the ship nearing as he continued to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to go on vacation for two weeks but I'll try to finish this while I'm there! If not expect the final chapter in about three! Feedback is always appreciated (:


End file.
